Luck Of The Irish
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Rory] Rory grants Brittany's third wish and gets her pot of gold.


**Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Rory Flanagan, Brittany/Rory.  
**Rating: **NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** consensual sex, oral, anal, bareback, cumplay.******  
********Prompts:** _Brittany never finds out that leprechauns aren't real. So when Rory grants her 3rd wish, she gives him her 'pot of gold'. Rory approaches Britt in the school hallway and tells her 3rd wish has come true, so she tells him he'll get his reward when they get home after school. It happens in Brittany's room. She gets naked and lays in bed, then she spreads her legs presenting Rory her 'pot of gold'. Rory eats her out and loves the way she tastes. Rory fucks her hard and cums inside her. Rory pretty much fucks her whichever way making the most out of his reward. Any kink is fine. Brittany cums multiple times. She can give him head too if you want. No condoms allowed!_

**Notes: **This is an old fill I posted on LJ and AO3, thought I'd upload it here since there isn't many Rory/Britt fics out there. Hopefully I'll have something new sometime soon.

* * *

"Hiya, Brittany," Rory greets the blonde as he approaches her, a mischievous smile on his face.

The girl shuts her locker and smiles at her new friend. "Hey, Rory. How's the leprechaun business going?"

"Actually," Rory begins, leaning in closer to her as if he's telling her a big secret. "I just finished granting your last wish."

"Really?" she asks with a grin, and he nods his head in confirmation. "You're the best pet leprechaun I've ever had!" She pulls him into a full body hug for a moment before pulling away again, not noticing the way the boy's body reacts to her touch. "That's all three wishes, which means you get my pot of gold. Assuming you still want it."

"Of course," he quickly assures her, eying her body up and down hungrily. "Of course I want your pot of gold, absolutely, I do."

Brittany grins and leans into his chest, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Then meet me in my room after school and I'll give it to you."

And with a wink, she takes off down the hall, leaving Rory to go rub one out in the boys room before next period.

Rory spends the rest of the day trying to convince himself that this is all too good to be true. It's just too easy, Brittany has to mean something else. She's weird and kind of stupid, he wouldn't be surprised if she's been talking about a literal pot of gold this entire time. Still, as much as he tried to calm himself down all day, as he walks towards Brittany's room, he can already feel his dick getting hard in anticipation.

He knocks and she calls him in, her voice sounding a bit different to his ears than it normally does. He takes a breath and turns the knob, opening the door to the blonde's room, and finds her sprawled out naked in the middle of her bed. Her upper body is propped up on her elbows, while her legs are spread wide open for him, her shaven, wet pussy on display.

"My pot of gold is my pussy," Brittany explains, noticing his dumbfounded expression. "It was a metaphor. Or a simile, I always get those two mixed up. I hope you're not too disappointed it's not actual gold, I'm sure you miss that."

Rory laughs, and turns to the close the door behind him, stepping further into the room. "Not disappointed at all, Brittany. Yours is my favorite kind of gold, in fact."

"Yeah?" she asks, hopefully. "Well, come on, Mr. Leprechaun, come collect your earnings."

Rory doesn't need to be told twice, and he's on the bed in a flash, crawling towards the blonde and settling between her legs on his stomach, not wasting a second as he dives right into his prize. He starts with one big long stroke up Brittany's slit, starting from her hole and licking through her wet folds to get to her clit. It's just his first taste, but he already knows he has a new favorite meal. "Holy, Brittany, you taste delicious!"

"Your leprechaun tongue feels really good," she tells him, her eyes already hooded as she watches the boy lap at her pussy, his eager tongue exploring her cunt and sucking up as much of her juices as possible. What he lacks in experience and skill, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm, and Brittany can feel herself gushing more with every stroke. "Inside," she tells him. "Put your tongue inside of me, that's where the gold is."

Rory smiles against her pussy and licks down her wetness, his tongue finding her entrance and dipping inside. A flow of delicious tangy liquid immediately spills onto his tongue, and he drinks it down with a moan, absolutely loving the way Brittany's pussy tastes. Once she's done leaking, he pokes his tongue further inside her hole, licking around her walls and feeling her clench around him, as if her cunt is trying to trap him inside. He pulls out and darts back in at a teasing pace, enjoying the way Brittany's muscles contract around his tongue, before he licks back up to her clit and sucks the hardened nub between his lips, suckling it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

This gets him the reaction he was hoping for, as Brittany cries out and falls back against the mattress, writhing around in front of him as he continues to play with her clit. Once he's got her worked up enough, he enters her with two fingers, her pussy immediately stretching to accommodating his digits, and then tightening around them. "Oh God, oh Rory, oh yeah, right there. Right _there_."

He curls his fingers just as she finishes and she cries out as she comes, her orgasm surprising both of them. Her walls close around Rory's fingers in a death grip and she thrashes around on the bed, her legs wrapping around his head and taking him with her as she rides it out. He holds on tight and doesn't stop for a second, his tongue still flicking at her clit in an attempt to draw her pleasure out. She eventually stills her movements, her body still tense as she comes down, letting out little jerks as the aftershocks hit her.

"Stop, please," Brittany begs, weakly pushing at Rory's head. He stops his tongue, but waits until she relaxes enough before he pulls his fingers out, his tongue gently lapping at her pussy to clean up the mess. Once he's done, he pushes himself up into his knees and grins down at her, at satisfied smirk on his face. "You're really, really, good at that. I didn't know leprechauns were so good at eating pussy."

"Not all leprechauns, babe," Rory tells her, as he pulls his shirt over his head and starts working on his zipper. "Just me."

Brittany laughs a this confidence, and pushes herself back up on her elbows, watching as Rory unzips his pants and pulls down his boxers, freeing his hard cock. "Wow," she says in awe at the sight. "You've got a really big cock for such a little leprechaun."

Rory shuffles off the bed and pulls his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked. "You know my dick is magic? All leprechauns have magic dicks that can stay hard for a really long time."

"Really? Do they have extra cum, too? Cause cum is my absolute favorite. I bet leprechaun cum feels totally awesome."

"Uhh, yeah, of course," Rory nods. "Our cocks are kinda like our own pot of gold. The cum is the gold you get when you, uh, find the, uh the pot?"

"Cool," Brittany smiles, completely buying every single thing Rory tells her. He shakes his head in disbelief, not believing he got lucky enough to end up bordering with the stupidest slut in the country. "Can I taste it? I know I'm supposed to be giving you my pot of gold, but I really wanna know what a leprechaun dick tastes like."

Rory immediately nods and Brittany shifts her body so that she's lying on her stomach in front of the boy, and takes his cock into her mouth. She starts at her tip, giving the head of his cock all of her attention as she sucks and laps at his slit, running the tip of her tongue up and down it and swirling it around the whole head. He bucks into her mouth as she works his cock, lapping up his precum and slowly making her way further down, her lips sliding down his shaft as she swallows more of his length.

"Gosh, Brittany," he sighs, one of his hands resting on his hip, while the other is placed on top of Brittany's head. His eyes drift closed as Brittany tongues his dick, holding the base in her hand and running her tongue all over every inch of his shaft, as if she's trying to suck the flavor off a lollipop. Once she's tastes every inch, she holds his cock back and tilts her head to get to his balls, tickling his sacks before she takes one into her mouth, sucking on it and massaging the sensitive skin with her tongue. "Oh my God," Rory cries out in surprise, not expecting the action. He's had a few blowjobs before, but no girl has ever gone near his balls, and holy shit did it feel amazing. Too amazing actually. Feeling that familiar tugging, he forces himself to pull away, freeing his balls from Brittany's mouth and taking a few steps back. "I think that's enough for now."

"But it tastes so good," she pouts, eyeing his dick with longing. "Totally better than regular dick. Do you guys dip them in the gold or something?"

"Just wait until you feel it, Brittany," he tells her, his hand wrapping around his own cock and stroking it a few times as he walks back over to the bed. "It's gonna make your pussy feel so good."

"I bet it will," Brittany agrees, watching him approach her and waiting for instructions. "How do you wanna stick it in me? Do you wanna be on top, or do you want me to ride you? Oh, or do you wanna do it from behind? I love doggy style!"

"I think we'll have plenty of time to try all of those," Rory assures her. "Remember, my magic dick stays hard for a long time."

"Yeah, but your dick has never been in my pot of gold before," she counters with a smirk, pushing herself up onto her knees. "My pussy is magic too, it can make guys come in record time."

Rory licks his lips in anticipation, his eyes roaming over her naked body as he tries to decide how he wants to fuck her first. "Well, it's a good thing leprechauns can get hard again really fast, isn't it? Don't you worry, Brittany, one way or another, I'm gonna fuck you all night long."

"Mmm, you promise?"

"I promise," he nods, leaning forward and running his fingers through her wet folds, loving how horny she was for him. "I wanna start on top, lay on your back." Brittany quickly does as she's told, falling backwards on the bed and letting Rory pull her legs forward, until her ass is right at the edge and her legs are dangling off it. The boy positions himself between her spread legs, and runs the tip of his dick through her folds, coating it with her juices before lowering it to her hole and entering her. "Gosh, you're tight," he tells her, trying his best to be gentle as he pushes his length inside her tight channel. "I thought you were supposed to be easy."

Brittany whimpers as he pushes inside, her eyes immediately glazing over in a sexy haze. "I told you, my pussy is magic."

"I'll say," he agrees, the slick heat enveloping his dick feeling pretty fucking magic right about now. He can feel her pussy stretching around his length, and he lets out a sigh as he bottoms out inside her, holding his position for a moment, letting them both adjust before he does anything else. "You ready, Brittany?"

"Fuck me, Rory," Brittany begs, clenching her walls around his shaft in encouragement. "Fuck me hard and make me come on your dick." She barely has time to finish her orders before Rory is plowing into her, his big cock sliding through her core and slamming back into her. "Oh god, yeah, just like that."

Rory bites his lip as he thrusts into her, her hot pussy welcoming his cock with ease each time he pushes his hips down. He pumps and pumps, then leans down, hooking his arms under her thighs and lifting, tilting her lower body up so that he can slam down into her deeper, each stroke of his cock earning a cry of approval from the new angle. "You like that, Brittany? Does my cock feel good fucking you?"

"So good," Brittany whimpers, her body bending to accommodate his thrusts. It's a really good thing she's so flexible. She has no idea how regular people have good sex. "Your leprechaun cock feels so good in my pussy, Rory, you fuck me so good. I'm gonna come soon."

"Already?" He's surprised, but proud, not believing he's fucking such an experienced girl so well. He's not a virgin or anything, but Brittany's apparently fucked the whole football team (at the same time, if he were to believe the rumors), so it's nice to know he's able to make her feel so good. "My cock feels that good?"

"Oh, oh, it feels, feels amazing," she cries, her breath catching every time Rory hits her particularly deep. She reaches up and starts to rub her clit, drawing her orgasm closer.

"I wanna feel you come all over my cock, Brittany," Rory tells her, and his words are almost unintelligible with the combination of his accent and huffing. "Come on, come on, come for me."

Brittany speeds up her rubbing, her fingers making tight circles on her hooded nub, and rocks her hips against Rory's thrusts, helping him hit her spot and then she's seeing stars, coming around his cock. "Oh fuck!" She yells and spasms, her convulsing body impossible to keep a hold of as Rory tries to keep fucking her through it all. Her walls clench around his shaft, trapping him in place, and as much as he tries to fight it, Rory comes too, swelling and spilling into Brittany's pulsating pussy, his cum painting her walls white as he dumps his load inside of her.

True to his word, Rory is hard again in no time, his apparently actually magical dick hard and ready to fuck Brittany again. This time, he decides he wants to test her flexibility, and has her spread her legs wide in the splits at the edge of her bed, her back to him and her lower half hanging over the edge.

"You're leaking all over the place," he comments, watching as his sticky cum drips out of Brittany's stretched pussy in large globs and falls to the floor, staining her carpet.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up after," Brittany assures him, smiling at him over her shoulder. "I'm like, totally an expert at getting cum stains out of pretty much anything.

Rory takes her word for it and keeps going, crouching down enough so that his cock is level with her pussy. It's kind of a difficult angle, so he pushes Brittany forward, so that her legs are spread in a straight line and her stomach is flat on the bed, making her pussy easier to access. He could probably just go for her ass right now, but he really wants to fuck her while his load is still in her cunt, to feel what it's like.

As he slides into her, he finds out it feels pretty fucking amazing. His cum is the perfect lubricant, and makes her walls so slick and warm around his cock as he thrusts into her with unbelievable ease. He speeds up his pumps, canting against her ass as he tries to fuck her harder, but his thrusts are a bit sloppy as he keeps slipping in his load. He decides to change his pace, this time going for slower and longer thrusts, pulling his cock out each time and smiling at the coat of white cum spread all over it before he stuffs it right back inside Brittany's pussy.

"You're making such a mess," he grunts as he hits her deep, the power of his thrusts pushing more and more of his cum out of her pussy. He can see the side of her bedspread is stained now, as well, to match the growing pool on the floor beneath them. "Your carpet has more cum than your pussy now. Guess that means I'll just have to give you some more, huh?"

"Yes, please," Brittany pants in front of him, rocking her hips back as best as she can in her stretched position. It's straining her legs a bit, but his thrusts feel so much sharper like this, it feels like he's gonna poke a hole in her each time his cock slams into her, but like, in the best way possible. "Fill me up again, Rory, give me more of your magic cum!"

Rory grips her hips tightly and tries to angle up as best as he can, hoping to hit her where he did before. "Only if you come with me, darling."

"I'm almost there," she tells him, her pussy extra sensitive after coming twice already. She doesn't even have to rub her clit this time. "Just a little bit more. Harder. Fuck me harder, Rory. Make my pussy come!"

"Oh fucking, fuck!" Rory cries out, putting all of his power behind his thrusts and driving it home.

"Oh, oh, yeah, oh God," Brittany whimpers as she comes, her body shaking so much she almost falls off the bed. Rory keeps her steady, even as he starts to come himself, once again unable to outlast the glorious way Brittany's pussy tightens around his cock when she comes. He spills another load inside the blonde, replenishing her cum supply like she's the fucking Energizer Bunny or something, and she needs semen to run. He jerks as he continues to shoot into her throbbing core, filling her up and making sure her walls are white once again.

He collapses against her back, putting even more strain on her legs as his weigh causes her to fold into herself more, but she doesn't complain, just pants in steady rhythm with him. He lays there with her for a few more moments, before he stands back up and pulls his cock out, a steady stream of fresh cum immediately dripping out of her fucked pussy as it contracts with her breathing.

It takes him a bit longer to recover the second time around, but it's still impressive enough to convince Brittany that he is in fact magical. Of course, he's also aided by Brittany's mouth, as she sucks his cock hard again while she's cleaning him off, but still, he's pretty proud of himself. Once he's ready, he doesn't waste a second, and orders Brittany to get on her hands and knees on her bed. This time, he does go for her ass. sticking his fingers in her pussy to cover them in cum, and then working them into her puckered asshole until she's stretched enough to take his width.

"You ready for me, love?" he asks, fingering her hole a few more times for good measure before leaving it be.

Brittany nods. "Get your pot of silver!"

Rory pauses for a moment in confusion and then just shakes his head, ignoring her words and continuing on. He presses his tip to her tight entrance and start pushing inside slowly. He's never ever been in someone's ass before, but as he pops his head in, he knows he's gonna love it. He spreads her cheeks more and watches as his cock disappears inside passed her tight ring of muscles. "Oh my, your ass is tight, holy."

"Ugh, your cock feels extra big," she tells him, getting impatient and slamming her hips back against him, effectively burying his entire length inside her ass. They both scream out a string of curses at the sudden action, immediately freezing their motions to collect themselves before they fall apart already. Regaining his barrings, Rory plants his feet and starts to thrust into her, having to use more strength to pull in and out of the tight space.

He gets the hang of it quickly though, and soon Rory's rocking into Brittany like a pro, his hands groping at her swinging tits as his balls slap against her drenched, cum soaked pussy lips. Their moans of pleasure blend together, and the blonde really gets into it, slamming her ass back to meet each of his thrusts in a battle to make each other come first.

Like each time before, they're perfectly in sync, and they tumble over the edge together, Brittany clenching around the cock in her ass, while Rory's dick fights her hold as it swells and gushes into its confides, filling up yet another one of Brittany's holes with his warm cum.

Rory needs an extra long break after that, and they end up wandering down to the kitchen naked to get a snack and recharge. Brittany's not really sure where her parents are, but judging by the note they left on the fridge, they won't be back until Monday, so they're free to turn their night of sexy fun into a weekend long sex marathon. It gets them giddy, and they make quick work of scarfing down their food, deciding to fuck right there on the kitchen counter. All Brittany can think about as Rory licks through his own cum to get her to hole, is that she'll never be able to eat breakfast without getting wet ever again.

After she comes and leaves a sticky mess on the counter top, they head to the living room, where Rory plops down on Mr. Pierce's favorite leather chair and reclines back, letting Brittany mount and ride him to her fifth orgasm. She actually squirts this time, spraying all over her father's chair, and then Rory comes too, shooting another load into her snatch, her pussy so full it immediately starts leaking down and adding to the wet mess on the dark leather.

They don't bother to clean it up, instead leaving it to stain as they rush back upstairs and head straight to Brittany's parents room, and fuck right in the middle of their bed. Rory pounds her to orgasm then pulls her back roughly and bends her over the end to fuck her stretched asshole and fill her up with more cum.

They fuck and come all over the house, Brittany leaving trails of cum everywhere as they move room to room, until Rory absolutely just can't get it up any more. They end up back where they started, sprawled out naked on Brittany's bed, completely spent and absolutely sated, Brittany oozing Rory's cum from every fucked hole in her body.

And even though Rory knows that leprechauns don't exist, he can't help but think someone out there just granted, like, five hundred of his wishes


End file.
